


A Silly Game

by writerlyhabits



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, donna is full of sass, like always, reader and the doctor are super cute, suuuuuuuper fluffly, the tardis has a funny sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlyhabits/pseuds/writerlyhabits
Summary: The reader isn’t so pleased with the Doctor’s recent shenanigans and finally calls him out on his mischief.





	A Silly Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted for Ten! It seemed to be popular on Tumblr, so enjoy!

The way he was looking at you made you want to scream. His facial expression read nothing but innocence, but you could see it in his eyes that he knew exactly what he did. He thought he could get away with it this time, just like he did every time. 

“Uh oh, I’d be careful Doctor, she’s got a look,” Donna mumbled, catching the glare you were sending the Doctor. 

“What look? She doesn’t have a look,” he rambled, maneuvering to the other side of the console to avoid your gaze. 

“Right, cause she glares daggers at you all the time.” 

“Yup!” The Doctor mused, popping the ‘p’ and giving you a shit eating grin. You continued to stand off to the side silently, arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised. Donna, being the bright woman she is, thought it best to make her exit and leave the Timelord to his own devices. She was also very eager to shower after their last adventure, conveniently being the only one of the three to get slimy alien confetti all over her. 

“Right, I’m gonna go get this stuff off of me, I’ll see you both in a few hours.” She made her way out of the console room, leaving you and the Doctor alone. For a moment, the room was quiet other than the hum of the TARDIS and the sounds of the Doctor’s tinkering. Right as you were about to open your mouth, he broke the silence with a giggle.

“The look you’ve been giving me is absolutely ridiculous,” the Doctor mused. He put down his gadget and finally looked up at you. “It’s almost like a pout, I never thought you the kind to pout.” 

“I will if that’s all you’ll respond to,” you sassed, not changing your expression. “What did I do this time?” he asked innocently, moving to you and wrapping his arms around your waist. You still refused to move, your arms still crossed over your chest. Now it was his turn to pout at you, which usually got him his way. “Oh come on love, Donna’s long gone she’s not even anywhere near us.” 

“You seemed to have no concern for that today,” you scoffed. He furrowed his brows and tilted his head in confusion, looking very much like a dog. “Don’t give me that look, you know what you were doing.” 

“Enlighten me,” the Doctor said in a hushed tone, moving his hand along your sides, trying to get a reaction out of you. You did your best to ignore him. 

“You weren’t very shy about where your hands went earlier today, that’s for damn sure.” He giggled, and you rolled your eyes. 

“Oh come on,” he whined, “it’s not like I haven't done it before, we usually laugh about it once we get a moment alone and you pretend to be angry at me.” He moved a hand just below your chin so he could make you look up at him. His expression had changed, his smile was gentle, and his eyes were concerned. “What’s got you so upset this time?” 

“I just don’t understand you,” you started to laugh, loosening up a little, yet determined to hold some sort of ground. “I thought you were adamant that we couldn’t tell Donna, that we can’t let her see us like this. But then you push the boundaries like it’s just a game as if we’re waiting for her to figure it out.” He looked at you intently, putting together all the pieces. “I’m just confused Doctor, I just want you to make up your mind, no matter what your choice is.” 

The Doctor looked at you, and he could see all your emotions plainly written on your face. You still had your arms crossed, through you had let go of your stern look and leaned into him. He felt terrible, as he did most of the time, always quick to apologize even when it wasn’t his fault. But this time it was. He didn’t really know what he was doing, he didn’t know how to handle what he had with you. Did he tell Donna? Would that be a bad thing? Should he wait for Donna to find out, or would that be worse? It was one of those rare circumstances where the Doctor just didn’t know. When that happened, he panicked and made a decision, deciding to keep it from his other companion.  
Somewhere, that panicked decision got lost in transition. It had become something silly, to tease the limits of what he could and couldn’t get away with. It made you laugh whether you wanted to admit it or not, and the Doctor’s favorite thing to do was to make you laugh. Except, this time it didn’t. 

After a while, contemplating this series of events in a much more complicated, Timelord-y way that humans aren't capable of putting into words, he realized he hadn’t said anything in response. It was starting to make you nervous. Perhaps you’d pushed him too far? Maybe you should have just let him keep playing his game? 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, using his stand-by to start the flow of words he was going to come up with on the spot. “I- I can’t explain why I was so adamant on keeping Donna in the dark, I can’t explain why I started to treat it like a game. This is one of those few- very few times where I don’t know what the right thing to do is.” You smiled, and he ran his thumb across your cheek before he continued. “You are something wonderful, curious, brilliant, and . . . and most of the time I have no idea what to do with you. I don’t know why I don’t want to tell Donna, but I do know that teasing you is one of my favorite things.” 

“Yeah, I had no idea,” you quipped, getting a smirk and a giggle in reply. You uncrossed your arms and put your hands on his chest, feeling his hearts beating. He held you closer to him and brushed a strand of hair away from your face. 

“I don’t know what the right answer is, and I have a feeling we’ll be much better off if you just tell me what to do.” He gave you a great big grin, and you couldn’t contain your laughter. 

“Well since you like playing around so much, why don’t we just wait for Donna to figure it out on her own?” You suggested, giving into him and moving your arms to hang around his neck. He hummed happily in response and buried himself in the crook of your neck, his hot breath tickling your skin before he placed a few small kisses there. 

“You won’t have to wait very long.” The two of you just about jumped out of your skins, whipping around to see the hot-tempered redhead leaning against the TARDIS wall. 

“I’ve been standing here for a few minutes, watching how you two were so enraptured by each other surely I thought ‘this is it! They’ve finally done it!’ Was gonna suggest we go somewhere nice for you two lovebirds to celebrate, but as it turns out you two have been holdin out on me, hiding away in secret!” 

“Donna . . . we- I was-” the Doctor fumbled, his mind racing at some sort of explanation. 

“I don’t want an excuse, I heard the whole story time boy,” she sassed. “Just tell me, how long has this been going on?” Somehow, you found your voice and knowing you would have a more straightforward answer than your Doctor, you didn’t wait for him to form a reply. 

“Only about two and a half weeks.” Donna seemed to be contemplating this. You opened your mouth without knowing what was going to come out of it, but she cut you off before you could figure it out. 

“You two are lucky then. I’ve been trying to set you dumbos up for ages, and I was gonna blow if I’d found out I’ve been doing all that hard work for nothin.” She finally smiled at the two of you, and the Doctor seemed to relax a little, his hand still at the small of your back. “Right, now that I’ve forgotten what I came in here for, I really am gonna go shower this stuff off me before it starts to settle.” Almost as quickly as she had returned, Donna was gone again off in the depths of the TARDIS. 

The Doctor let out a heavy sigh, and you laughed as he pulled you back to him, returning to his spot in the crook of your neck, resting some of his weight onto you.  
“This has been a fun day for you then, hasn’t it?” you teased, and the Doctor only groaned. You started playing with his hair, thinking for a moment before you asked, “How much do you want to bet the TARDIS turned her in the wrong direction so that she ended up back here?” The Doctor was silent for a moment. 

“Then it’s official, all three of you ladies have ganged up on me today, and I’m not sure I appreciate it.”


End file.
